A WWE Christmas Carol
by Tink2
Summary: This Christmas he had gone too far and is about to go on the ride of a lifetime in hopes that he might change his wicked ways.


_**Author's Notes –** Yes I know, I haven't bothered to finish the last Christmas fic I was working on, why bother to start another. Well, the answer to that would be that I am kinda stuck in **If Only in My Dreams** and I wanted to write a Christmas fic! But, if anyone has ideas for **If Only in My Dreams** (like possible gifts and what not) let me know because I could use a little help._

_Anyways, here's the new story. I really couldn't tell you what possessed me to write this. I guess it could be that I've seen just about every other kind of adaptation of this story (Disney, Muppets, Vh1's, Flintstones, ect.) I thought that the WWE was the next logical step. So, enjoy!_

_Also, I'd like to know what you think of this story so please review! I really do thrive on feedback and tend to write more when I know people want to see more of the fic._

_Oh, I can't forget my cheap plug. Please check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library! The site is fully automated now and you can upload your own fics yourself to the archives. Be sure to check the archives out! And voting has begun at the Library sponsored, Library Awards. Head on over and get your vote in!_

_That's all I have to say, so on with the story!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing…that's right nothing in this fic. The characters belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE, the people belong to themselves, and the plot belongs to Charles Dickens. That in mind, please do not sue me, you wouldn't get more than a half eaten bowl of pasta and a Christmas decorated Mr. PotatoHead._

* * *

**Ebenezer McMahon?**

"Merry Christmas boys and girls," Mick Foley cheered as he walked through the arena hallways not really taking note of the lack in Christmas decorations as he made his way to the meeting room.

"Humbug," came a pout as Trish Stratus pushed by him and continued her walk down the hall.

Mick looked after the grumpy blonde in near shock, "What the…"

"Scary, ain't it?" Mick turned around to see the fiery red head of the women's division with a sad look on her face.

Mick nodded as he looked back to the spot he had just seen Trish, "What happened to her? I mean this time of year she's usually so…so…"

"Cheery?" Lita offered as Mick nodded.

"I didn't think she wore any clothes that weren't holiday themed after Thanksgiving, let alone two days before Christmas," he joked with a slight laugh remembering the blonde's light-up Christmas tree sweater with matching sweatpants that read "Ho Ho Ho" on the rear.

"And those damn jingling earrings too," Lita sighed, "but not this year. You know I almost miss them."

"What happened? Did the Grinch finally succeed and steal Christmas?"

"He may as well have," Amy said as she shook her head. "Vince had a few less than friendly words for Trish and her holiday spirit. She kind of took it hard."

"No kidding. I can't believe he'd actually say something to Trish about it."

"I know," Amy giggled, "we've all wanted to strangle Trish with those damn earrings or shove a candy cane down her throat if she randomly bursts into a carol one more time, but no one actually does anything about it. And that's not the half of it."

"What do you mean," Mick asked as Amy motioned for him to follow her.

"Just come to the meeting, you'll understand everything."

"This year's bonus particularly small this year," he joked causing Amy to giggle.

"You could say that," she shrugged as they entered the catering area where the roster meeting would be held. "Come on, you can sit with me and Adam." Mick nodded and followed Amy to a seat next to her boyfriend and was barely in his seat when Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff came in and Vince called the meeting to order.

"I want to thank you all for being here today," he started as Adam scoffed.

"As if we had a choice," he whispered for only Amy and Mick to hear.

"Due to all the pre-emptions this year...we've decided to retain you over Christmas…" Vince rolled his eyes at the angry groans coming from his employees and put up a hand to silence them.

"What do you mean retain us over Christmas," an angry Paul Levesque, who usually would put up with anything his father-in-law said, called out.

"I mean that this year instead of our usual pre-taped show, we'll be doing a live show at Madison Square Garden," he explained as more frustrated groans came from the crowd in front of him.

"But what about our families," an aggravated Mark Calloway yelled as the superstars around him nodded.

"You can see your families after the show," Vince started only to be cut off.

"The least you could do is let us bring them out to the show," Chris Benoit suggested causing Vince to laugh and shake his head.

"I don't think so, this is a…ah…_benefit_ show, right, and if we just gave tickets to your families then the charity would get nothing."

"A charity for a poor rich guy who wants to buy a summer home in Florida," Adam added softly eliciting a laugh from Mick as Amy elbowed him.

"Now...Now...when we get to the garden you're all allowed _one_ call paid by the company. This'll be the biggest show in our history..." Vince went on trying to boost the moral of the roster to no avail as Mick noticed the sullen man standing behind the boss.

Mick leaned over and whispered, "Hey Amy, what's with Bischoff? He looks so, so, unlike himself."

"Dude's probably upset because he can't spend anytime with his _family_ during this _holiday_," Adam said loud enough for Vince to hear the last part.

"That's part of it, you now his son, Garrett?" Mick nodded as Amy sighed and continued. "He's sick, real sick. Double pneumonia and something else, but the kid's not doing so good and rather than being home taking care of his sick son, Vince has been working the poor man to death."

Johnny Nitro leaned forward and tapped Mick on the shoulder, "Yeah, that's a bummer. But for Vince to be that harsh...even if it _is_ Bischoff." Johnny was smacked on the shoulder by his girlfriend, Melina.

"Come on Johnny, he's never been anything but nice to you and I," she scolded as Mick chuckled. "The worst part is that Garrett's getting worse, might not make it to the new year, and Ebenezer McMahon over there won't let him go be with his son in what might be his last weeks without threatening to fire him."

"Why hasn't he just quit yet?"

"He can't Mick, not with the bills his family has racked up from Garrett being in the hospital. He needs this job bad, and Vince knows it." Melina sighed lowered her head, "I just wish there was something we could do for him."

Amy smiled softly and put a supportive hand on Melina's, "Just pray for them hon, that's all we can do."

"And pray for our boss too," Mick added, "because I think a soul like his would need saving he most."


End file.
